This invention relates to transmitter and receiving antennas, primarily for use in the citizen's band (C.B.).
Antennas for use with C.B. equipment, when mounted upon metallic, electrically conductive surfaces, such as the roof of an automobile, have not had flat response across the C.B. range. For example, an antenna of the type set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,929 was mounted upon an automobile and was found to have a very high Q and, as a result, a relatively high standing wave ratio (SWR) across the C.B. range from channels 1 to 23. A helical antenna mounted upon an automobile was also not flat across the citizen's band.